Freak out!
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: There is a not-so-secret romance to be discovered somewhere in Hogwarts.. read and find out who the lucky couple is..


Albus Severus Potter was roaming the halls of Hogwarts, accompanied by his best friends Jenny Longbottom and the Scamander-twins, Lorcan and Lysander. The four had just been plundering the kitchens and had their arms full of Cake and other sweets. Suddenly the twins stood still.  
>"Did you hear that?" Lorcan asked.<br>"What?" Jenny and Albus listened intently.  
>"Scorp..." Albus shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.<br>"It's just Malfoy with one of his many one-night stands." Jenny shook her head and said:  
>"I haven't seen Malfoy with any girls since the start of the schoolyear, which, might I ad, started six months ago. Anyway, that girl sounded familiar." The boys completely ignored her and walked the rest of the way towards the common room. With a sigh Jenny followed them, muttering about how they'd never listen to her and one day would regret that they didn't.<p>

"You really have to learn to keep it down, Potter. The whole school can hear you when you have a drink." Fred Weasley Junior said to James, the morning after their latest quidditch game. They had crushed Slytherin with about a hundred points.  
>"Oh shut up Freddie. I wasn't the only one that was drunk."<br>"You're right about that mate. Ever saw Kenny Jordan sing a Celine Dion song? Not a pretty sight, believe me." James laughed hard and then clutched his head, which hurt after a night of partying and drinking firewhiskey.  
>"So did you see anything else that was interesting?"<br>"Not really, or you'd have to count Rose's absence."  
>"Rose missing a party? Impossible."<br>"Apparantly not."  
>"Well, she probably went to study for Sprout's test. You know Rose. It's either studying or partying."<br>"You're right. Maybe we should think about studying too." With that said, they summoned their books and started studying, forgetting about their niece.

"Merry Christmas aunt Molly!" Victoire called as she stepped into the burrow, closely followed by Teddy.  
>"Victoire! Teddy! It's so nice to see you two, dears. Come, I'm just making some others are in the living room, watching that new muggle thingy Harry and Hermione helped Arthur with. The television, I believe it's called." Victoire helped Molly with the tea and they made their way into the living room. Everyone was there. Everyone but Rose.<br>"Where's Rosie?" Teddy asked, looking for his favourite niece.  
>"She decided to stay at hogwarts this year. Don't know why. There were only two other students staying behind with her." Hermione said.<br>"That's right and one of them is Scorpius Malfoy, so that can't be her reason to stay. You don't think she's staying behind because she's dating Joey Davies, right?" Albus said.  
>"Probably not. Davies is such a douchebag." James shot back.<br>"James Sirius Potter!"  
>"Sorry mum!"<br>"You'd better be!" Mrs Weasley broke off the would-be discussion between her only daughter and her grandson.  
>"Dinner is ready!" No one thought about the absence of their little Rosie at that moment.<p>

"Rose help me! I need some serious girl advice!" Lily Potter said to her niece.  
>"Sorry Lil, got to go. You'll have to ask Dominique. Bye!" Lily huffed. Something had to be wrong. Rosie always had time for her. Something just wasn't right. Or maybe it was just the newts. Wait a second! Rose had already taken her newts! She had to investigate. But not alone. Lily ran off, getting her favourite people together.<p>

Lily and Albus Potter, Dominique, Louis and Hugo Weasley, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander and Jenny Lonngbottom were getting ready to act out their plans concerning Rose. Albus, Louis and the twins would keep an eye out in the common room, while the rest would be sneaking around Rose. Rose just sneaked out of the common room and made her way down the hall, closely followed by Lily, Hugo and Jenny. Thanks to Hugo's clumsines, they lost her for a second, so just started searching the halls for her. Hugo was the first one to find Rose.  
>"Ah! My eyes!" He turned around and covered his eyes, while Jenny laughed. She had seen this coming all along.<br>"Finally!" It was no surprise to her that they'd found Rose Weasley kissing none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Just as she was going to say 'congratulations', Lily cried out:  
>"Oh man! Uncle Ron is going to freak out!"<p> 


End file.
